Ashley is a gardener. She plants $3$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $11$ lilies. How many lilies did Ashley plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of lilies that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $3\text{ rows of lilies} \times 11\text{ lilies per row}$ $3\text{ rows of lilies} \times 11\text{ lilies per row} = 33$ lilies